Not normal as per usual
by Artemis GoH
Summary: A minor goddess/witch who goes to school with the Marauders and, having read the HP books, she tries to change the future.  Some Mary-Sues.  R&R, no flames...  Hope you like.


AN-Not mine, Doh! Duh! I ain't JK Rowling or Rick Riordan.

Summary- A minor goddess/witch who goes to school with the Marauders and, having read the HP books, she tries to change the future. Some Mary-Sues.

**Never normal, of course**

**You are kidding. Right?**

Skye's view:

My twin brothers and I were sitting around our cabin at Camp Half-Blood. They were planning pranks and, though I normally would have joined them, I was thinking. I thought about when we discovered who we were.

_It was the twenty-first of December. My brothers and I were talking in the orphanage, where we lived, when a man, twenty most likely, showed up and adopted us. Then, when we were in a dark alley, he transported us to the Empire state Building in NYC._

_ "Hello," he greeted the security guard, before bringing us to the 600__th__ floor, on the way up, he explained to us who we were, and why we were going to a non-existent floor. As we stepped off the elevator, I gasped._

_ "This is mount Olympus? It's amazing!" I squealed._

_ "Okay sis, calm down," my twin brothers, Jack and Jacob, Jake for short, laughed._

_ As soon as we entered the throne room, I gasped. "Lord Zeus, Lord Poseidon, Lord Ares, Lord Apollo, Lord Hephaestus, Lord Hermes, and Lord Dionysus" I nodded to all the gods, including Apollo, who had been the one to bring us, "Lady Hera, Lady Demeter, Lady Athena, Lady Artemis, and Lady Aphrodite," I greeted nodded to the goddesses, "Lord Hades and Lady Hestia," I finished._

_ "Yes child, how did you know?" Hera asked._

_ "It was obvious, was it not?" Jack started._

_ "We know Greek Mythology," I continued._

_ "And it was clear, with your appearances and where you sit," Jake finished._

_ "Very well children, now as to why we brought you here," Zeus began, fixing us all with stares, "you children have more potential than anyone else for you have three godly parents," as he spoke I looked around, twirling my gold hair around a finger, "and you are also minor gods with a certain part of our powers," he finished._

_ "Hey kids, guess what! I'm one of your dads!" Apollo shouted. I wasn't surprised. I had the same golden hair as him and my sea green eyes were tinted gold and silver, much like his light blue eyes. _

_ "Sons, daughter," Artemis said._

_ "Children," Poseidon nodded, again, I wasn't surprised, my brothers looked like him but they had the same eyes as me._

_ "Children, as the head of the family, I shall begin. You three are minor gods and goddess of clouds." Zeus said._

_ "Storms," Father said._

_ "Family," Hera said._

_ "Nature," Demeter said._

_ "Weapons," Ares said._

_ "Strategy and wisdom," Athena said._

_ "For all of you the forge, for the boys, mechanics." Hephaestus said._

_ "For all of you crushes, for Skyler, changing appearances._

_ "Running, travel, pranks, thieves, lies, and mischief," Hermes grinned._

_ "Sweet," my brothers and I exclaimed, loving pranks._

_ "Growth of plants," Dionysus said._

_ "From your mother and I, stars," Hades said._

_ "Cooking," Hestia said._

_ "the hunt or archery, night, freedom, wildlife, darkness, and the forest," Artemis said._

_ "Archery, day, poetry, music, healing, light, and prophecy," Apollo said._

_ "Wow," I muttered._

_ Then Apollo brought us to camp half blood and told us to stay in one of the three cabins, we chose cabin Poseidon._

Anyways, I joined my brothers in planning a prank and an owl flew into the room.

"Hey guys! We got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; it's in London, England. If we go, a teacher will come pick us up. You in?" I asked.

"Of course," They exclaimed.

"Perfect, I'll tell them," I said, writing a response and telling them where we lived.

Almost immediately, I got a response... That could be because I'm a minor goddess...

"Okay, in three days Professor McGonagall is picking us up and bringing us to collect a few more students, first years like us, and then we will all go to get our supplies," I said, tossing my clothes into a suitcase, leaving two outfits, a sweater, pyjamas, and my toiletries out.

I grabbed a book, Harry Potter, and started at chapter three. "Oh my gods! Guys, do you remember Harry Potter? Well it's real... Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore... All of it!" I shouted.

"Sweet! Mischief time!" Jack shouted, laughing.

Three days later, August first, I was dressed and clean while my brothers slept... at ten I got impatient, stood up, and shot a ball of bright light in front of their eyes.

"Skyler Artemis Storm, what was that for?" they shouted in unison.

"We have an hour until we leave. You two need to shower, pack, clean up, and get changed. Then, we need to go to Breakfast." I lectured.

"Yes Ma'am." They said.

After we ate, I grabbed our weapons and we went outside the borers to wait.

"Hello, are you the Storm siblings?" a strict woman asked, walking up to us.

"Yes Ma'am, are you Professor McGonagall?" I asked politely.

"indeed I am. Now we must hurry to collect Ms. Evens and Mr. Lupin," she said.

"Of course," I said.

She gave us a boot to hold and soon we were at another house.

"Lily! Come on down!" a man shouted.

"I'm here daddy," a young girl said, running down stairs running a brush through her red hair, her emerald eyes glowing with exitement.

"Hi I'm Lily Evens? Who are you guys? Do you know any magic yet? I don't. I'm so exited! How old are you?" she asked.

"We're eleven, we don't know magic," I started and then muttered, "well this sort," thinking of our powers, and then I returned to my regular voice, "I'm Skyler Storm, and these are my twins, Jack and Jacob."

"Cool! Where do you live? I don't recognize your accent..." She said.

"We're American. We live in Long Island, New York," Jack said.

"Yeah... Skye got accepted to Salem's also but after and she chose Hogwarts to be with us..." Jake continued.

"Oh darn it! You two inherited Daddy's ego. I shouldn't have said that! I miss Daddy..." I said suddenly, my happiness level lowering. I hadn't seen my dad in two months-ish.

"Oh that's awful!" Lily said.

"Students, we must go collect Mr. Lupin." Our teacher-to-be intterupted.

"Yes Ma'am," we all replied before getting transported to a cottage in the woods.

"Remus, it's time to go," a woman said, looking up the stairs.

"Yes mother," a young boy said, walking down the stairs with a suitcase.

"Hi Remus, I'm Skye, these are my twins Jack and Jake, this is Lily and Professor McGonagall. Lily, my brothers, and I are first year. You? Are you exited? Do you already know magic?" I asked really fast.

"Hi, I'm Remus, I'm a first year, my parents are magic so I see it... And yes, I'm exited." He said.

"Cool!" Lily said.

Soon the five of us were leaving with Professor McGonagall and then we were in Diagon Alley. We all got our books then wands (jake and Jack's were 13.73 inches unicorn tail and mixed wood of an olive tree {LOL so typical} and a laurel (of course... Father enemy's tree and Daddy's tree) mine was the same but 13.37 inches and they were brother wands.) I got a bunch of extra books (advanced spells, animagus training, occlumency, and legimency.) We all went to the Leaky Cauldron to stay until September first. We had one room, but on the last night Remy (as I now call him) was coming, I would have my own room and so the boys would share a room. The beginning was so-so and we mainly sat around and did nothing or read our books. At the end of the month something happened, something I'd avoided since I was eight.

It was the last night of Summer. I was in my room, which connected to my brothers'. I was lying in bed trying to sleep. Once I succeded I wished I hadn't.

_Dream sequence:_

_ I was in my boyfriend Lucius' room at his house. We were talking when he suddenly tried to take off my shirt. _

_ "Stop! I'm not ready STOP!" I shouted trying to shove him off me, but he was twelve and much stronger._

_ "Stop, PLEASE! No!" I screamed but my words were useless. I lost. He raped me._

_End dream sequence._

"Skye! Skye! " I heard them shouting. When I could move, I clung on to Jake, who was closest.

"Skye, are you okay? Were you thinking about IT?" Jack asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

Lily ran into the room. "I heard someone screaming when I arrived and recognized Skye's voice. Are you okay?" She asked.

"No... I had a horrible nightmare or memory, whichever term you prefer. When I was eight my boyfriend Lucius, a twelve year old boy, raped me." I said simply. Lily hugged me tightly.

The rest of the night was spent in the boys' room with tons of popcorn, and a bunch of movies.

Sooner then I realized we were on the express going to school, Lily was with a friend after a fight with her sister, my brothers, Remmy and I were in a compartement waiting for them to find us.

**AN- Like? Hate? Review:)**


End file.
